Final Destination 2: A Second Chance
by gods-concrete-angel-princess79
Summary: This is Final Destination 2 rewritten. There are two new characters added on with it. ENJOY!
1. Character Bios

** Final Destination: A Second Chance**

** I don't own Final Destination 2 or the characters. I only own Jezybela and Gloria. **

** CHARACTER MINI-BIOS:**

** Kimberly Corman: Has seen the violent premonition of a pile-up. She is played by A.J. Cook**

** Thomas Burke: A police officer who tries to assist Kimberly. He is seen as the first to die in Kimberly's premonition. He is played by Michael Landes.**

** Clear Rivers: Survived the Flight 180 plane crash from a year earlier. Clear is not in the premonition, but is sought later on to assist Kimberly and Thomas cheat Death. She is played by Ali Larter.**

** Rory Peters: Is a drug addict who is seen in Kimberly's premonition as the second to die in the premonition, but is actually the fifth in the movie. He is played by Jonathan Cherry.**

** Kat Jennings: A business woman who is seen as the third in the premonition to die, but is the fourth in the movie. She is played by Keegan Connor Tracy.**

** Nora Carpenter: Is a widowed mother of two. She, her mother, and her two kids die in the premonition. She is the third to die in the actual movie, but in this, she is spared. Nora is played by Lynda Boyd.**

** Gloria Paisley: Is Nora's mother who escaped death as a child. She is exactly like Jezybela, being able to see other's deaths as it was her own. Gloria was to die with Nora, Tim, and Jezybela. Gloria is played by Elizabeth Wilson.**

** Jezybela Carpenter: An innocent eleven-year-old girl who can pack a punch. She, like Kimberly, has premonitions. Unlike Kimberly, though, Jezybela can detect other's deaths as well as her own. She also works as an apprentice for William Bludworth, and has maintained that position since she was eight. Jezybela also knows about death and its signs. She is supposed to die along with her mother, Nora, grandmother, Gloria, and older brother, Tim. In this story, she is spared. Jezybela is played by Isabelle Fuhrman.**

** Tim Carpenter: Is a fifteen-year-old who smokes and tortures Jezybela. In the premonition, he dies with Gloria, Nora, and Jezybela. He is not as lucky as his mother, grandmother, and sister, and is the second in the movie.**

** Eugene Dix: Is a school teacher who was supposed to be on Flight 180, but was replaced by Valerie Newton. Eugene was seen riding his motorcycle, weaving between lanes. He was the third to die in the premonition, but the seventh in the movie. He is played by T.C. Carson.**

**William Bludworth: Is the coroner. He knows more about death and the signs more than anybody. His apprentice is Route 23 pile up survivor, Jezybela Carpenter. William is played by Tony Todd.**


	2. The Three Psychics

**CH1: The Three Psychics**

**Kimberly's POV: **

I suddenly stopped the car. I was shaking so bad. It felt so weird, almost like it actually happened. I died, and so did several other people who didn't look familiar at all, a lottery winner, a cop, a guy on a motorcycle, a business woman, a mom of two with an elderly woman. It was crazy.

"We can't go to Daytona," I said, "There's gonna be a huge pile up. I just saw it."

"Chill out, Kim," my best friend, Shaina said.

"If I get busted, you're dead," Dano said.

"No, we can't go," I said. A cop came up to me and asked me why I was holding up traffic.

"There's gonna be a huge pile up, and everyone's gonna die," I explained.

"Alright, you need to calm down," the officer said. I saw the truck carrying the dead trees and shrieked.

**Gloria's POV:**

"What the hell is going on up there," my granddaughter asked.

"Jazz, watch your fat mouth," I heard her brother, Tim say. The next thing I heard was a loud snap, and Tim yelping like a dog that just had its tail pulled.

"Don't mess with me, Carpenter," Jezybela flared. Then it struck me like a seizure. I suddenly knew why the freeway was being blocked. I got out of the car and slowly started walking up towards the cop and the young girl in the middle of the shoulder.

"Mom, get back in here," my daughter, Nora yelled.

"No, I know what's happening," I said. I remembered then, that I had psychic.

**Jezybela's POV:**

It struck me. I, too, had the premonition of the pile up. I'm psychic, like Grammy. The last time I used my powers was a year ago to help save the survivors of Flight 180. I skipped school every day to be with them. Alex Browning's powers didn't help, but mine did. I predicted everyone's death. Late at night, for the past three years, I worked as an apprentice for Mr. William Bludworth. I enjoy my job, because I work with the man who has more knowledge about death that all of the people combined.

"I better go with her," I said, "I know what's happening. I ran next to Grammy and the cop and the girl.

"Is it about the pile up," I asked.

"How'd you know," the girl asked.

"I saw it, too. I had the vision," I said.

"So did I," Grammy said. The next thing we heard was a huge explosion.

"Holy s**t," I said.

"What the f**k," Grammy said. The girl started screaming. The officer ran to request immediate medical back-up. A huge truck came speeding down the lane. I quickly ran and shoved Grammy and Kimberly out of the way.

Mom and Tim ran out of the car to me. I realized that I conned death from two victims. It felt good doing something right.


	3. Questioning Authority

**CH2: Questioning Authority**

**Jezybela's POV:**

"I know this may seem crazy, but do you remember the Flight 180 crash," Kimberly asked.

"Oh, God, not that bullsh*t," I said. Grammy smacked my head. The Teacher guy, Eugene Dix started telling this crazy story, following this crazy laugh that scared the crap out of me. I believed it, but I knew that Mom might find Grammy and me crazy.

"Look, I'm not gonna fall for this crap," Mom said, "In my opinion, you're all certifiable. Let's go you three."

"Jezybela and I are staying here," Grammy said.

"I never said I'd stay," I screamed, "I find this crazy. I think you're all crazy. I'd rather drop dead than be here. You're all crazy. ALL OF YOU!" I hate it when Grammy says I'll do things that she wants me to do. It really pisses me off.

"Jezybela Georgiana Carpenter," Grammy flared, "How dare you."

"Psychic bitch," I muttered, "And you know I hate it when you say my middle name! Just because you're my damn grandmother, doesn't mean you have the authority to say my full name!" Grammy looked horrified.

"Jezybela, come on," Tim ordered.

"If you want to stay, you'll have to find another way to get home," I sneered, "And another room to sleep in." I left with Mom and Tim. Grammy came after us.

"Look who finally decided to come," Tim said. We all got into the car and headed home.

We had Chinese food for dinner. Mom and Grammy had some wine, while Tim and I had Coca-Cola. Grammy has lived with us since Daddy died in a freak accident four years ago. Suddenly, something came on TV. The lottery winner, Evan Lewis, was impaled in the eye by an escape ladder. I got a call on my cell phone.

"Who is that, sweetie," Mom asked.

"It's probably either Ashland, Ashley, or Esther to talk about our school play," I lied. It was Mr. Bludworth calling to see if I can go to work.

"Okay, tell them I miss them," Mom said.

"And tell them Grammy misses them, too," Grammy said.

"Kay," I said. I quickly answered the phone. It was Mr. Bludworth.

"Can you come in from ten to three," he asked.

"Sure. I'll be there," I said. I was paid fairly by the hour. Mr. Bludworth pays me about fifty dollars a week. Being his apprentice is a fun job. I lied to Mom saying I was going to bed, and pulled out the dummy that substitutes me sleeping, and crawled out the window. I shut the window and walked seven blocks to my job.

"Jezybela, how are you, darling," Mr. Bludworth asked.

"Good evening, Mr. Bludworth, I'm doing fine, thank you," I said, "Who do we have here?"

"Evan Lewis," Mr. Bludworth said, "25-year-old male impaled in the eye by an escape ladder."

"He was a survivor, and it's true," I mumbled, "Death is on its way for us."

All of a sudden, three people entered the waiting room. I recognized their faces. One was Clear Rivers.

"Clear, it's Jazz Carpenter," I said. Clear looked at me and ran to hug me.

"Wait, you know her," Thomas asked.

"Yeah, she used her powers last year to tell which one of us was going to die," Clear said, "Because of her, I'm still alive." I smiled.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here," Mr. Bludworth said, "Miss Rivers and her new friends. What can I do for you?"

"How do we defeat Death," Clear asked.

"You can't."

"Bullsh*t! Alex and I cheated Death hundreds of times," Clear fumed.

"Only new life can destroy Death's design," I butted in.

"Correct, Jezybela," Mr. Bludworth smiled, "I taught you so well. For every life there's a death, for every death, a life."


	4. Leaving One by One

**CH3: Leaving One by One**

**Tim's POV:**

The hygienist called me back.

"If I get the gas, and I wake up with my pants unbuttoned, we ain't paying," I laughed.

"Tim, go now," Mom laughed. I saw Jezybela snickering. I love her. She's cute, and annoying. I also love tormenting her.

**Jezybela's POV:**

I saw myself running, chasing off pigeons. A man hit a lever, causing a thick, glass pane crash on top of me. I died instantly. It was a premonition. My body starting stinging all over.

"Jazz, what is it," Mom asked.

"Someone's gonna chase off pigeons, and be crushed by a glass pane," I said. A pigeon crashed into the window. Mom and I tried to catch it. Mom caught it and let it go.

An hour later, we left the dentist office.

"NORA! THE PIGEONS!" It was Thomas, Kimberly, and Clear. Tim ran and chased the pigeons off.

"TIM!" Mom and I screamed as we watched Tim get crushed by glass.

"NO, MY ONLY SON," Mom screamed. We held each other tight.

"Mom, I don't wanna die," I said, while sobbing heavily.

"I know, baby girl, I know," Mom said, "Go tell them we won't be at the meeting tonight. And neither will Grammy." I did as I was told.

"Officer Burke, we aren't going to the meeting tonight," I said, "We're, instead, going to plan Tim's funeral."

Later that night, we decided to go to the meeting. Grammy came with us. Rory and Kat were there, too.

**Nora's POV:**

"Does anybody have a valium," I asked.

"Same here," Jezybela said. We went into a deep depression when Timmy died. I miss him so much. Kat handed us each one.

"You'll only want to take… half of it," Kat said. We both took the whole thing before she could say the word "half".

"Whatever, I don't care," Jezybela said. My poor little girl.

"Do you still want to do The Graduate, Jezybela," I asked.

"Mom, I'm Elaine Robinson for half of the play," Jazz said, "Ashley does the other half. Esther is Mrs. Robinson, and Ashland is Mrs. Braddock. Also, Raymond Dupree is Mr. Braddock, so yeah; I'm still in for The Graduate. And there's a big time director that's going to be there, too." Ashland, Ashley, and Esther came to the survivor meeting with us.

**Ashland's POV:**

"If what you're saying is true, that means I'm next," Aunt Nora said. I felt bad for her. Losing Uncle Jerry four years ago in a freak accident, and now Tim. She was depressed badly enough, and now it's gotten worse.

"Mom, don't talk like that," Jezybela said. She was just like Aunt Nora in every single way, only her hair was a bit paler.

"So, you're saying that my Grammy, Aunt Nora, and Jezybela are gonna die, too," Ashley asked.

"Pretty much, squirt," Clear Rivers said sarcastically. I immediately thought she was a bitch.

"Clear, don't scare them they-" Jezybela started.

**Jezybela's POV:**

Decapitation, blonde braid, elevator… MOM!

"Mom, undo your hair, now," I commanded, "You're next to die."

"I don't care anymore, I just don't," Mom said.

"Oh yes you do," I said, "I don't wanna die, and I sure as hell know you don't either."

An hour later, everyone, except Mom, Grammy, Ashley, Esther, Ashland, and I are danger-proofing Thomas's apartment. We all got up to leave.

"Nora," Kimberly says as she stops us in our tracks, "Are you okay?"

"Four years ago, my husband died, now Tim," Mom said, "Jezybela and I have merely nothing now, besides each other." I nodded in agreement. We stepped out of the apartment. Mom went to press the down button on the elevator.

"We're taking the stairs, Mom," I said, "You'll be decapitated. I don't want to lose you, too. I'll have nothing." Mom decided to take the stairs with us.

**Rory's POV:**

"Man with hooks," I said, "It looks like a man with hooks."

"Sh*t, get the phone and call Jezybela," Kat said.

**Thomas's POV:**

"Jezybela, put your mom on," I commanded.

"If it's about a man with hooks on an elevator, I don't wanna hear it," Jezybela snapped, "We made it outside. I'm making sure nothing happens to us."

"She's okay, Nora's alive," I told Kimberly, "They took the stairs."

"Good," Kimberly replied.


	5. Only New Life Can Defeat Death

**CH 4: Only New Life Can Defeat Death**

**Jezybela's POV:**

"I was supposed to die in that plane crash," Eugene said.

"My father died in a freak accident," I said, "It was no freak accident. I was supposed to die in it. But I didn't. He was driving down to get my medicine, since I have a cardiac arrhythmia, I was supposed to go with him, but I didn't."

"It's true," Mom said, "I was supposed to go with them, too." Mom started crying. I hugged her tight.

"You know, when I think about it," Grammy said, "I was Jezybela's age. The year was 1943, and I was outside playing with my sister, Marie, and my friends, Ethel and Grace. We were in Germany at the time, and Ethel and Grace both had dark hair and dark eyes. Marie and I did too. Nazis killed Ethel and Grace falsely accusing them of being Jewish. They spared Marie and me when we yelled at them saying they were not Jews. I lost my dearest friends. I was never able to live it down." Grammy started crying. I went to hug her. We had grown so much closer when Tim died.

All of a sudden, Kat's car spun out of control. Grammy, Mom, and I ducked below the seats. A pipe went through the back of Kat's head rest, and a tree limb in her leg.

"Eugene, Oh, God," I screamed. His lung was punctured by a pipe.

"Quick, get him out," Mom commanded. Grammy, Mom, Kimberly, Thomas, Rory, and I got him out.

"Get a pillow, and keep his head up," I commanded. My Aunt Shania was a nurse. I knew how to administer first aid and CPR.

"Mom, call an ambulance," Mom said to Grammy. She took my phone and did what she was told.

**Isabella's POV:**

"Don't stop to help them, I'm in labor," I screamed, "Hurry up, damn it!"

**Gloria's POV:**

Two ambulances came One for Kat, and one for Eugene. Jezybela looked like she was undergoing a violent seizure.

"Was it a premonition," I asked my oldest granddaughter.

"Yeah, five in a row, Kat's next," came her reply, "Then you and me, then Thomas, and Rory." The next thing I heard was a bone crushing. Kat's head was impaled by the pipe sticking out of her seat. I saw a line of fire, and Jezybela pushed me out of the way. Thomas dodged a falling tree limb. I realized why Jezybela pushed me out of the way. The news van exploded which sent a barbed wire fence flying, and sliced through Rory.

"Holy f*ck," Jezybela said.

**Jezybela's POV:**

Eleven survivors counting Isabella Hudson, but I don't count her. So, there were ten survivors. Four are dead. Six are still alive, and will die soon. I have to keep the rest of them alive. I look to Kimberly, and find her hacking. I ran over to her. She must have had the same vision. Bloody hands, an ambulance, and a lake.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"B-bloody hands, someone with bloody hands in an ambulance," Kimberly said, "Isabella."

"No, Kimmy, you're wrong," I explained, "It's you." Kimberly looked at me with a shocked expression.

"H-how d-do y-you kn-know," she asked me.

"I saw your face in my vision, I'm a psychic, remember," I replied.


	6. The Funeral

**CH6: The Funeral**

**Ashland's POV:**

Jazz told me Death had lost, I was so happy. I went to the funeral, and sat next to her and our other cousins, Esther and Ashley. We're all about a month apart, with Jezybela being the oldest, and Esther being the youngest. I'm the second oldest in the family. I was Mrs. Braddock for the play. I was the original choice for Mrs. Robinson, but I switched with Esther when I found out my boyfriend, Raymond Dupree, was Mr. Braddock. The funeral lasted for an hour. Tim was buried right by Uncle Jerry. I looked over to Aunt Nora, who was with my mom, Marie, and Esther and Ashley's moms, my Aunts, Grace and Ethel. Aunt Nora's heartbroken. I could tell. I walked over to Jezybela.

"Hey, Jazz," I said, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Hell yeah," Jazz said, "Totally. Being Elaine Robinson for half of the play, hell yes I'm ready."

"Hey, guys," Esther said. Her hair wasn't black anymore. It was brown with blonde highlights. I looked shocked.

"Esther Marie Paisley-Coleman. What did you do to your hair," I asked.

"Ashland Elvira Paisley-McWilliams," Esther said, "I dyed it because Mrs. Rimes told me the talent scout wanted us to look as close to the original cast as possible. I look more like Anne Bancroft as is, but it wasn't enough. I dyed my hair to make it look like hers. Ashley dyed hers blond like Jezybela's to look more like Katharine Ross. They both look like her. You have to dye your hair, too to look more like Elizabeth Wilson."

"Ashley Bernadette Paisley-Pollock," Jazz flared.

"Jezybela Georgiana Paisley-Carpenter," Ashley screamed. We all started s

"Enough from all of you," Grammy butted in, "You are all eleven years matured now. Start acting like it. And Ashland Elvira Paisley-McWilliams, when in the hell did you get blue and purple highlights in your hair?"

"Two months ago," I said, "Where the hell were you." Grammy slapped me.

"Don't you ever curse at me Ashland Elvira Paisley-McWilliams," Grammy flared.

"Don't say my full name Gloria Rosanna Fenstermacher-Paisley," I screamed. We've never been close. I always thought that Grammy hated me because her attention was on either Essie, Ash, or Jazz. Never on Andy. Always on them. Granny just looked at me.

"Bitch," I heard her mutter.

"Heard that," I giggled.


	7. The Graduate

**CH 7: The Graduate**

**Ashland's POV:**

"Holy sh*t Ashland, your hair," Esther said. I took her advice and dyed my hair dirty blond with lighter blond highlights.

"You like it," I asked, "You'd better get ready. I'm waiting for Ray-Ray." I giggled. I was wearing a silver dress with sequins pretty much everywhere. Raymond came up to me.

"Ashland, babe, what did you do to your hair," he asked.

"Mike Nichols, the director of the original movie, and his wife, Diane Sawyer, are coming in with Anne Bancroft, Katharine Ross, William Daniels, Dustin Hoffman, and Elizabeth Wilson," I said, "They all want to see how Esther, Jezybela, Ashley, and Sammie Michaels play out. Esther, Ashley, and I dyed our hair to look exactly like the real deals. And I didn't even know Diane was married to him."

"Same," Ray said, "So wait, who played who?"

"Dustin Hoffman was Ben Braddock," I said, "Our Ben is Sammie. Anne Bancroft was Mrs. Robinson. Ours is Esther. William Daniels was your character. Jezybela and Ashley are Katharine Ross's character, Elaine Robinson. And then Elizabeth Wilson was my character."

"Oh, yeah, The Graduate the movie," Ray laughed, "I totally forgot. Isn't Elizabeth Wilson the one who played the crazy German lady in the Addams Family?"

"Yup," I laughed. We had about five minutes until we went on.

"You look exactly like her," Ray said.

"So does my grandmother," I snickered. Ray and I kissed. When "Sound of Silence" had ended Ray went on. My stage debut had to be the best. I waited for Sammie's line to end. I walked out and did my best.

"Is anything wrong," I asked portraying my role.

"No, why," Ray asked doing his role.

"The Carlson's are here," I said, "They came all the way from Tarzana."

**After the Play:**

**NOTE: The events in this part of the chapter ARE NOT REAL!**

It was a success. Esther came into my dressing room.

"Ashland, get out here," Esther said, "Mike Nichols was actually here! He saw you and I heard him say that he REALLY likes you. He likes you, Jazz, Ashley, and Raymond." I screamed.

"For real?"

"Yes, get out here," Esther said. I went out.

"So, you're the little Mrs. Braddock," Mike Nichols said. I was in the presence of a genius.

"Yes, I am," I said shyly, "I'm Ashland Paisley-McWilliams. This is my cousin, Esther Paisley-Coleman."

"Is Paisley your middle name," Elizabeth Wilson asked.

"No, it's our grandmother's married name, " I explained, "My three cousins and I all have our last names starting with Paisley. If you want, I'll get the two Elaine Robinsons out."

"Please do," Mr. Nichols said. I ran and got Ashley and Jezybela.  
"Mike Nichols is here with the cast of The Graduate, you guys," I said, "They want to talk to you."

"For real," Jezybela asked.

"Yes, come on," I ordered as I pushed them both out of their dressing room.

"Holy f*ck, it is Mike Nichols," Ashley said.

"Hello, and you two are," Mr. Nichols greeted.

"Ashley Paisley-Pollock," Ashley said, sounding nervous.

"Jezybela Paisley-Carpenter," Jezybela said with the same reaction.

"I'm giving you these papers to fill out to see if you want to be professionals," Mr. Nichols said. He handed us the papers.


	8. Filling Out the Papers

**CH 8: Filling Out the Papers**

**Nothing in this chapter is real.**

**Esther's POV:**

"You all filled out every important field," Ashland asked.

"Yes," Ashley, Jezybela, and I said in unison.

"I'll look at them," Ashland declared.

**Ashland's POV:**

I looked at the papers just to be sure nothing was missing. I started with Jezybela's. This is what her paper said:

**Name: **_ Jezybela Georgiana Paisley-Carpenter_

**Age: ** _11 years_

**DOB: **_7-28-1989_

**Mailing address:** _733 Hanover Road, Stoneybrook, New York_

**Phone number:** _651-839-0834_

**Have you ever acted before? **_Plays done: The Graduate and The Addams Family_

**Role(s): **_Elaine Robinson and Margaret Alford_

**Signature: **_Jezybela Georgiana Paisley-Carpenter_

**Parent signature (if applicant is a minor): **_Nora Paisley-Carpenter_

**Why would you like to start a career in acting? **_ I believe I have a talent for acting, and I would like to star in movies or television shows._

I moved on to Ashley's paper and read what it wrote:

**Name:** _Ashley Bernadette Paisley-Pollock_

**Age:** _11 years_

**DOB:** _9-11-1989_

**Mailing address: **_649 Sleepy Hollow Drive Stoneybrook, New York_

**Phone number: **_657-839-4465_

**Have you ever acted before?** _Plays done: The Graduate and The Addams Family_

**Role(s):** _Elaine Robinson and Wednesday Addams_

**Signature:** _Ashley Bernadette Paisley-Pollock_

**Parent signature (if applicant is a minor): **_Ethel Paisley-Pollock_

**Why would you like to start a career in acting? **_I believe I have a talent for acting, and I would like to star in movies or television shows._

Up next was Esther's paper:

**Name: **_Esther Marie Paisley-Coleman_

**Age: ** _11 years_

**DOB: ** _10-30-1989_

**Mailing address: **_243 Arabella Road Stoneybrook, New York_

**Phone number: **_651-839-0042_

**Have you ever acted before? **_Plays done: The Graduate and The Addams Family_

**Role(s): **_Mrs. Robinson and Morticia Addams_

**Signature: **_Esther Marie Paisley-Coleman_

**Parental signature (if applicant is a minor): **_Grace Paisley-Coleman_

**Why would you like to start a career in acting? **_I believe I have a talent for acting, and I would like to star in movies or television shows._

Last, but not least, I looked at mine:

**Name:** _Ashland Elvira Paisley-McWilliams_

**Age: **_11 years_

**DOB: **_8-22-1989_

**Mailing address: **_2280 Brewster Court Stoneybrook, New York_

**Phone number: **_651-839-7390_

**Have you ever acted before? **_Plays done: The Graduate and The Addams Family_

**Role(s): **_Mrs. Braddock and Abigail Craven/Dr. Greta Pinder-Schloss_

**Signature: **_Ashland Elvira Paisley-McWilliams_

**Parental signature (if applicant is a minor): **_Marie Paisley-McWilliams_

**Why would you like to start a career in acting? **_I believe I have a talent for acting, and I would like to star in movies or television shows._

Everything looked good. So I sent the papers back off to Mike Nichols.

"Please be a yes, Mike," I said to myself, "Please, please, please be a yes."


	9. One for the Money

**CH 9: One for the Money:**

**The events didn't happen.  
**

**Ashland's POV:**

**Dear ****Miss Paisley-McWilliams****:**

**We are proud to declare you a newly discovered actress. We are filming a different version of **_**The Graduate**_**. Be at ****Buffalo, NY**** on ****7/18/01**** at ****9:30 a.m.**** We will begin script reading at ****10:00 a.m.**** You are cast as a main role. Your role will be: ****Mrs. Braddock.**** Please be punctual. Your director is:**** Lela Horner.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Gary Marshal**

YES! I got a main role! I GOT A MAIN ROLE! Ha ha ha!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA!" My blood curdling shriek filled my room. I gotta tell Jezybela, Ashley, and Esther. Right now, it's one for the money. We need four to go.


	10. Two for the Show

**CH 10: Two for the Show**

**Ashley's POV:**

**Dear ****Miss Paisley-Pollock****:**

**We are proud to declare you a newly discovered actress. We are filming a different version of **_**The Graduate**_**. Be at ****Buffalo, NY**** on ****7/18/01 ****at ****9:30 a.m. ****We will begin script reading at ****10:00 a.m.**** You are cast as a main role. Your role will be: ****Elaine Robinson.**** Please be punctual. Your director is: ****Lela Horner.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Gary Marshal**

One for the money, two for the show. We need four to go. I GOT A MAIN ROLE! OH YEAH BUDDY!

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" My scream will never top Ashland's. Ever. I have to tell Ashland, Jezybela, and Esther.


	11. Three to Get Ready

**CH 11: Three to Get Ready**

**Jezybela's POV:**

**Dear ****Miss Paisley-Carpenter****:**

**We are proud to declare you a newly discovered actress. We are filming a different version of **_**The Graduate**_**. Be at ****Buffalo, NY**** on ****7/18/01 ****at ****9:30 a.m.**** We will begin script reading at 10:00 a.m. You are cast as a main role. Your role will be: ****Elaine Robinson****. Please be punctual. Your director is: ****Lela Horner****.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Gary Marshal**

YES! I GOT THE JOB!

"MOM," I screamed, "I GOT THE JOB! AAAAAAAAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, my GOD! MY BABY'S AN ACTRESS! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Mom has the same loud scream as me. It's nowhere near as loud as Ashland's. That's exactly how she got the role. One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready. One more and we have four to go.


	12. Four to Go

**CH 12: Four to Go**

**Esther's POV:**

**Dear ****Miss Paisley-Coleman****:**

**We are proud to declare you a newly discovered actress. We are filming a different version of **_**The Graduate**_**. ****Be at Buffalo, NY**** on ****7/18/01**** at ****9:30 a.m. ****We will begin script reading at ****10:00 a.m.**** You are cast as a main role. Your role will be: ****Mrs. Robinson****. Please be punctual. Your director is: ****Lela Horner****.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Gary Marshal**

I GOT THE ROLE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" My scream isn't as loud as Ashland's is. She's the perfect candidate for Mrs. Braddock. I have to tell Jezybela, Ashland, and Ashley. One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to go! BINGO!


End file.
